1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for adjusting the slack of seat belts as typically used in vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is not uncommon to hear drivers complaining about the seat belt restraining system and sometimes this nuisance prevents some drivers from buckling up. While a seat belt is a necessary safety device it does not necessarily have to be an uncomfortable device to wear.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to French patent No. 78-28314 issued to Guillotin in 1978 for a Safety Belt Tension Release Mechanism. This device utilizes a clamp that is snapped in place and then rotated to exert pressure against the belt. However, the clamp can be pulled out of its place easily thereby losing its efficiency.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.